Ein anderes Leben
by phoenixwriter
Summary: Der Krieg ist vorbei und jeder muss auf eigene Weise mit seinen Dämonen, den Änderungen zurecht kommen. Bei den unwahrscheinlichsten Personen findet man Verständniss und ist vielleicht in der Lage wieder ins Leben zurück zu finden, ein anderes Leben.


**Ein anderes Leben**

Die Sonne war längst unter gegangen, das Tageslicht längst vergessen als der ovale Mond aufging und die Landschaft in ein silbriges Licht tauchte. Zwischen den Bäumen, dem Dickicht des Waldes konnte man nur Schatten sehen. Er ging langsam, vorsichtig nicht waghalsig genug um seinen Weg weiter zu erleuchten.

Irgendwo, er wusste es, war in diesem Wald ein Monster. Zuerst wollte er es nicht glauben als ihm vor Tagen seine Schwester erzählte dass sie in der Nacht Geheule gehört hatte, doch dann fanden sie die ersten toten Tiere. Die Kadaver waren grausig zu gerichtet, teilweise zerfetzt nahezu in zwei Hälften zerrissen. Er konnte sich kein Tier vorstellen was so seine Beute zurichtete.

Im Hinterkopf, fing sich ein Gedanke zu formen, eine Erinnerung aus seinem vorherigen Leben wo er schon einmal etwas Ähnliches gehört hatte. Zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht hielt er inne, sah hoch zum wolkenfreien Himmel, hoch zum Mond und fühlte wie Panik in ihm aufstieg.

„Ein Werwolf", er schluckte schwer und verfluchte sich selbst.

Warum hatte er nicht schon früher daran gedacht, wieso hatte er die Anzeichen nicht rechtzeitig erkannt? Immerhin hatte er schon einmal eine Konfrontation mit einem Werwolf doch fühlte es sich Äonen weit weg, in einem anderen, ein unschuldigeres Leben.

Zum Glück war diese Nacht kein Vollmond mehr, er musste nicht befürchten dass das Biest ums Eck kam und ihn erledigen würde. Trotzdem ging er weiter, nun noch vorsichtiger als zuvor.

„Lumos", flüsterte er schließlich.

Es wurde immer dunkler, das Mondlicht kam nur noch kaum durch die immer dichter werdenden Baumkronen. Der rothaarige Zauberer hatte sich fest in den Kopf gesetzt heraus zu bekommen was so nahe seines zu Hauses passierte.

Sicherlich es war reiner Wahnsinn mitten in der Nacht alleine einem Biest zu suchen aber er fühlte sich ruhelos. Es half nicht dass seitdem der Krieg vorbei war, er das Verlangen hatte Abstand von seiner Familie zu halten. Tatsächlich fühlte er sich zwiegespalten, mal wollte er sie bei sich haben dann wieder konnte er es nicht ertragen nur in deren Nähe zu verweilen. Er fühlte sich absolut hilflos.

Dieses kleine Mysterium, Abenteuer nahm zum ersten Mal seine Gedanken in Beschlag und er vergaß darüber hinaus seine verwirrenden Gefühle. Es fühlte sich an als ob das Leben wieder zu ihm zurückkehren würde. Er musste es lösen, zum ersten Mal alleine lösen.

Er erreichte eine Lichtung und stoppte für Sekunden. Irgendwo zu seiner rechten hatte er etwas gesehen, ein Tier vielleicht, ein weiterer Kadaver. Langsam, sehr langsam näherte er sich. Wenn er schließlich nahe genug dran war, keuchte er, er konnte es nicht glauben was er sah und doch machte es auf merkwürdige Weise Sinn. Zusammengerollt, zitternd aber ohne Bewusstsein unter einem Baum lag eine nackte Frau. Das war nicht was ihn wirklich schockte sondern die Tatsache, dass er sie kannte.

Zufällig hatte er einen Mantel dabei. Der Herbst war gerade am Anfang und doch wurde die Nächte schon recht Frisch. Er musste sie aus dem Wald bekommen, sein erster Gedanke war der Fuchsbau doch den verwarf er wieder.

Nachdem er den Mantel über das bewusstlose Mädchen, nein Frau gelegt hatte, ging er seine Möglichkeiten durch. Was sollte er nun tun und wesentlich wichtiger was machte sie in Merlins Name mitten in der Nacht hier alleine im Wald?

Es gab nur eine Person, die nahe genug war die er mit etwas wie dem hier vertrauen konnte. Eine Person die weder Familie noch seine feste Freundin war oder wie auch immer deren Beziehungsstatus gerade war.

Sanft, so dass er sie nicht wecken würde hob er die Frau in seine Arme, sie war erstaunlich leicht. Trotz seiner Bemühung, begann sie sich zu bewegen.

„Du bist sicher, Lav. Nichts wird dir passieren", flüsterte er ihr zu bevor er sie weg apparaierte.

Bevor sie das Haus überhaupt erreicht hatten, ging die Tür auf und das wärmende Licht schien in die Dunkelheit hinaus, dicht gefolgt von einer jungen blonden Frau.

„Ronald", rief sie wesentlich weniger lässig als er es in Erinnerung hatte.

„Du hast sie gefunden, komm rein", fügte sie plötzlich hastig bei als sie sah, dass er nicht alleine war.

_A/N: Diese Geschichte wird den Büchern/Filmen ungefähr folgen. Epilog wird allerdings ignoriert, da ich da leichte andere Pläne habe ;) . Ich hoffe, dass ich dazu komme und die Geschichte entsprechend zu Ende erzählen kann, weiß zwar noch nicht wohin sie gehen wird aber sie wird sich mit der Situation nach dem Krieg beschäftigen und wie nur wenige Monate Beziehungen ändern kann._


End file.
